


The boys find out

by jinx237



Series: Soleil (soulmate au) [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, One Big Family, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and they are all dorks, they are all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Another installment to my soulmate au with moving soulmate tattoos.The boys find out that Kim and Trini are soulmates...but it doesn't go exactly to plan.





	The boys find out

Trini and Kim had ditched the boys on saturday. While Trini felt a little bad, her guilt was quickly forgotten due to Kim’s kisses and hugs. Kim didn’t feel bad in the slightest, she had just gotten Trini, and wanted to keep the other girl for herself for a day. Sue her. 

It made sense though, to take the day after they found out they were soulmates to themselves. They had talked about what their relationship would be and what the ground rules were. 

They had agreed to go public, but wanted to tell the boys before anyone else since they were family. Kim told Trini her parents would be cool with Trini being her soulmate since they already liked her and some of Kim’s cousins were also soulmates with a person of the same gender. Kim understood Trini’s hesitance to tell her family though, and she told her that her safety came first. It’s not like Trini’s family was very social anyway, it would be hard for June to find out they were together unless someone told her. 

So it was sunday morning and the girls were on their way to see the boys at the quarry for a sunday bonfire and hangout. 

While Kim was in the shower, Trini looked through Kim’s closet for something to wear. She hadn’t anticipated staying over for more than one night and needed to borrow a shirt and some pants. 

Trini couldn’t find a pair of jeans that would fit her, curse her girlfriend’s tall genes. Trini smiled at that. Kim was her girlfriend. She grabbed a pair of sweats and found one of Kim’s pink crop tops. She had just finished changing and was pulling her hair up into a bun when Kim opened the door. 

Trini turned around to find Kim was suddenly in front of her. 

“Woah Kim!” 

Kim ducked down and kissed Trini hard, her hands holding Trini’s exposed waistline. Trini eventually pulled away.

“Mmm. Kim, not that I’m complaining, but what was that?” 

“You’re wearing pink.”

“Good to see you know your colors babe.” Trini smirked at Kim. She knew Kim would react to seeing her in her clothes, but hadn’t expected her to react so strongly. 

“You look hot in my clothes. Can you just wear them all the time?” 

Trini laughed at that, but she understood where Kim was coming from. Yesterday they had went out to get groceries and Kim had worn her yellow bomber jacket the whole time. To say that Trini thought it was hot was an understatement. Kim may have ended up with a few more hickies and bite marks by the end of the night. But Trini had also gotten a few scratch marks and hickies of her own last night. 

Plus, they realized they Ranger healing healed their hickies too, so it gave them free rein to do whatever they want. 

“Babe, we have to go.” 

Kim whines but pulls away from Trini. She holds her hand. 

“FINE. Let’s go get your stupid coffee.” 

Kim pouts, so Trini leans up on her tip toes and kisses her pout away. 

“And yours Princess.” 

They make sure they grab their phones and wallets before leaving. 

 

As Kim drives them to the Krispy Kreme, Trini takes a moment to look at Kim.

She seems so happy and relaxed. She’s wearing a pink tank top and some sweats as well. But she’s also wearing Trini’s beanie. She still looks drop dead gorgeous, and Trini almost finds it unfair. Trini smiles. She almost can’t believe she’s made it to this moment. Kim is her soulmate and they’re dating now. After a year of worrying she doesn’t have to. 

Trini is so happy. 

“What are you looking at sweetie?” 

“You. You’re so beautiful.” 

Kim blushes. “Triniiiiiiii. Stop being cute.” 

Kim can’t take this. Trini is the sweetest. 

“Or what Kimmy?” 

“Or I’ll pull the car over and kiss you.”

“...that’s not really a threat.”

“...shut up. Trini! Stop laughing!” 

They eventually make it to Krispy Kreme. They get their coffees and donuts and are off to spend a day with the boys. 

While they are on their way to their ranger bonfire spot, they try to discuss how they will break the news to the boys. Try being the key word.

“I don’t see why I can’t just kiss you.” 

“Because Princess, that doesn’t tell them that we’re soulmates.” 

“They can figure it out. They’ll see Soleil and Ophelia anyway.” 

“What? Who is Ophelia?” 

“My pterodactyl.”

“Where the hell did you get that name?”

“Where did you get Soleil?”

“From google. Soleil wanted a name that meant sun or moon.” 

“You didn’t get it from a video game?” 

“Umm no?”

“...okay well anyway, that’s her name. She wanted it and squawked at all my other choices.” 

“Let me guess, your first choice was Raven or something equally as edgy.”

“...no.” 

 

Soon enough they were about to see the boys and weren’t any closer to figuring out how they were going to break the news. Granted, they couldn’t have planned for what happened. 

Trini walked up to the guys ahead of Kim to check if they had all they had brought supplies for their bonfire. 

“Crazy Girl! You’re here! Where’s Kim?”

“Hi Zack.” Trini quickly hugged him. Turned and saw Billy was setting up the fire and Jason was helping him. 

“Hey Billy, Jase.” Trini leaned down and Jason a hug when--

“WHAT! CRAZY GIRL HAS HER SOULMATE TATTOO!” 

Trini stood up and looked down to see Soleil chilling on her right hip. After spending the past two days letting Soleil have free roam, she forgot to hide her. Jason and Billy looked at her. Their eyes wide in shock. 

Everyone was silent for a moment. 

“Soooo, was it me or Jason that just did that?” 

Trini didn’t even have a second to respond before-

“Neither of you losers. It was me.” 

They all turned and Trini had felt the relief in her chest dissipate the moment she saw the look in Kim’s eyes. Kim pushed Zack aside and wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist before kissing her. When Kim pulled back she smirked at the boys before showing her right arm where Ophelia was moving around. 

“Congratulations you guys! When did you find out?” 

Sweet, sweet, Billy. Saving their asses from what was probably the awkwardest moment they’ve ever had as a team.

Trini recovered and shot Kim a quick glare. Kim smirked back, she did tell Trini kissing her would have been the fastest way of telling the boys.

“Friday night Kim got her tattoo. I’ve had mine for a year.” 

“WHAT! I’m hurt Trini, we’re supposed to be bros.” 

“I’m still in shock that you thought you or team dad over here could have been my soulmate.”

“While it was stupid, I was in shock. Give me a break.” Zack huffed and sat down grumpily. 

“Wait, what’s so bad about having me as a soulmate?” Jason asked, his arms crossed and a pout on his face. 

Trini and Kim responded at the same time. 

“I’m gay as fuck.” 

“I’m better-duh.”

Trini and Kim looked at each other. Trini sighed and rolled her eyes as Kim laughed. 

Jason shakes his head and smiles at the girls. “Well, I’m happy for you two.” And he was. 

He knew Kim had a crush on Trini. He figured it out during practice one day and he saw Kim staring at Trini’s back muscles with a stare so intense he was surprised Kim hadn’t suddenly gained heat vision. After that, it was easy to see it in the way Kim gravitated toward the shorter girl. Also, there was that time Kim had almost bit his head off when he had asked her if he could crash their weekly girls’ night once. So, he was honestly happy that it worked out for her.

“Yeah, me too! I want to hear the details of how Yellow here was able to hide her tattoo from us for months.” 

“Oh yeah! Trini how did you do that? I don’t think I ever saw a hint of your tattoo at all.” Billy looked up at Trini. 

“I kept her in one spot.” 

Their conversation dissolved into Billy asking Trini questions about her tattoo and Trini patiently answering every question. 

Billy was excited. He didn’t have his soulmark yet, but two of his best friends did and now he could ask them about any questions he had. He was also happy for the girls of course, they seem so happy now. 

Trini sat down and Kim sat in her lap while she talked to Zack and Jason.

Trini was happy the guys were so chill about it. Even there was a mix up at the start. She wasn’t scared that they would hate her, but she’s happy that they are so excited for her and Kim.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize that you two were dating when Trini is literally wearing pink right now.” Zack laughs and throws his head back.

Trini rolls her eyes and Kim smirks. 

“My girl looks hot as shit in pink.” 

Kim turns and gives Trini a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Ewwww stop acting cute. If I don’t have someone to kiss neither should Trini.” 

Zack might be giving Trini shit, but he’s honestly happy for her. He’d pieced together that reason she’s been feeling down lately might have been the unspoken crush he knew she had on Kim. But he hadn’t expected it to be that she had been hiding her soulmate mark, waiting for Kim to get hers. Now he can’t even feel an echo of the sadness that had been lingering to her before. 

Trini chucks a pebble at Zack’s forehead and sticks her tongue out at him. 

“Sucks to be you.” 

“Yeah, I’ve waited months for this. Suck it up Zack.” 

Zack sticks his tongue out at the both of them while Jason laughs at the red spot on his forehead. 

“Zack, let the girls have their moments before Trini beats your ass during training tomorrow.” 

Zack gulps and sits up straight. Looking from Jason to Trini who’s smiling evilly from her spot on Kim’s shoulder. He feels a shiver run down his back, he suddenly feels like he’s in a horror movie. 

“Billy. I’m scared.” 

“I’m sorry Zack, I won’t help you. But I will help you with your injuries tomorrow.” Billy smiles at Zack. He can’t even be mad at Billy, he dug his own grave.

“Kim. Help?” 

“You get no sympathy from me. I just want to kiss my girlfriend in peace.” Kim wraps her arms around Trini’s neck and puts her chin on top of the Latina’s head. Kim smiles and kisses the top of Trini’s head. She smiles happily and swings her legs a little bit, making Trini’s smile turn softer and hold Kim tighter. Their eyes are closed and it’s like they’re in own world.

The boys are silent as the girls live in their moment and they turn and smile at each other. They can feel how happy the girls are and how much love they have for each other through the ranger bond. 

And honestly, that’s all the boys could ask and want for their girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad you guys like this au so much! I love writing it, so I'm happy you all like it. Thank you for the comments they really brighten my day :)


End file.
